My Life For You
by Knight In Voided Armor
Summary: Sakura feels so cut off from the world... She leaves to the sand and finds happiness, in more ways then one. SakuTema Sakura x Temari
1. Fate in high effect

Chapter 1

Fate In High Effect (Prologue)

Temari is approached by Gaara as she lays still watching out the window. She hears Gaara's faint voice through her thoughts "Are you alright Temari?" She sits up startled looking at Gaara quickly speaking slowly "I'm just kind of lonely." Gaara smiles at her knowing what she means now speaking to her in a loving voice "There are plenty of guys out there that would do anything for a girl like you." Temari smiles at him because of his ignorance to what she is thinking. Is it finally time to tell him and Kankuro she is no longer interested in men? She takes a minute to think before speaking next "There is something I really need to speak to you about, since you are my brother I think you may understand." Gaara smiles at her lovingly like he has lately trying to make up for the bad things he has ever done to her or Kankuro. He opens his mouth to talk but is immediately interrupted by her "But I think I should tell you and Kankuro when you 2 are together." Gaara now nods his head and his face becomes serious to fit the now important discussion that has come up. He pauses before talking again to make sure she has nothing else to say "It's nothing bad is it?" Temari smirks slightly talking out of one side of her mouth "Nothing that will hurt anyone, just a decision I have made about myself." Gaara quickly leaves the room and goes to retrieve their brother. Temari sits staring out the window and hears the footsteps of her 2 brothers heading back into the room. She listens to Kankuro's voice without turning to look at him "What's wrong Temari?" Only now does she turn to speak to her brothers "I wouldn't call it wrong at all, its just something I have been feeling for awhile now. Would you think less of me if I told you I wasn't into... well, men any longer?" Kankuro and Gaara look at each other before letting out a sigh of relief and Kankuro speaks "You had us so worried Temari, worried that something was really wrong with you." Gaara smirks shaking his head slightly before speaking next "No, we wouldn't think anything of it. It's your life and all we want is for you to be happy, and if that makes you happy we are all for it."

At around the same time team Kashi are eating lunch, Sakura clears her throat before talking to Sasuke who is seated next to her "How have you been Sasu-kun?" Sasuke doesn't take his eyes off of his teacher when speaking "Why do you care?" Naruto looks at Sasuke with disgusted eyes opening his mouth with anger still slightly in his eyes "How could you treat someone who only cares about you so horribly?" Sasuke still doesn't move his head even speaking to his closest rival "Because if I don't care for anyone, what is the point of someone caring for me?" Naruto almost nods his head in understanding, but stops remembering what's going on. Kakashi reaches his hand toward Sasuke and speaks "It's almost impossible to love or even care for that matter if it's not mutual." Naruto looks over at Sakura and speaks quiet enough so only she can hear "You cannot love someone based on their looks alone Sakura-chan." Sakura nods lightly understanding Naruto for the first time and gets up walking home. Kakashi does not attempt to stop her knowing what Naruto has said to her. Sakura walks for a really long time, not caring where she is going just wanting to think. She is eventually stopped by a familiar face, but not one she knows very well. Shino lays his hand on her shoulder and speaks quietly "Something is wrong, I can tell." Sakura looks at him startled but glad he is talking so speaks gladly "I just realized that my whole life I've been chasing a guy for his looks... And that its all really pointless, that I really want love not lust." Shino takes off his sun glasses and speaks out of concern "Would you like to come with me for lunch and talk about it?" Sakura looks at him confused and Shino speaks correcting himself "I don't want to date you, i want to help. If it helps im actually after another girl." Sakura looks happily at Shino and nods, Shino leads Sakura to a restaurant near the gates of the village. Shino sits down and Sakura sits across from him and Shino begins to speak "I know what you're talking about, and also have advice for you." Shino stares at her making sure she wants his help, she takes a few seconds to answer "What should i do from here?" Shino smiles wandering if what he has in mind is to drastic but speaks anyway "Leave, go to another village. I know it sounds drastic, and i know you think im crazy. But leaving will allow you to start over and create your own values and ethics. New ones, and there will be no one there to remind you of home or your past life." She stares at him almost frightened, wandering if he is even serious. She had only spoke with Shino once or twice in her whole life and that was in ninja academy. Why would he all of the sudden analyze her whole life and know what she should do. She stares down at her legs and starts to speak but looks up realizing he is gone.


	2. Sakura of the Sand

Chapter 2

Sakura Of The Sand

Temari walks around outside with a smile on her face but not really happy, that's all she could really give people any more. A false smile because she knew she would never truly be happy until she found someone to love. She walks past many familiar faces all wearing the same familiar sand headband, she knew almost everyone in this village and wasn't interested in any of them. Out of the corner of her eye she catches a flash of pink but more importantly a leaf village headband. She tries to stare harder but the image had moved on into the crowd no longer visible by her. She rushes off into the crowd in order to save the ninja from being removed from the village, and more importantly she knew that the ninja was indeed a women. She stumbles into a few people but received her pay off when she catches the familiar pink hair turn right, she knows she wont be able to catch her right away but snatches her headband off to save her from being exiled. The girl didn't really seem to notice and Temari and the girl are separate. Temari returns home feeling slightly defeated but with a little hope as well. Gaara looks at her smiling and speaks to her playfully "Did you find someone interesting? I heard a few people seen a leaf village ninja roaming around the village." Temari looks up extremely curious, speaking quickly "What happened to the ninja?" Gaara realizes he sparked her interest and replies knowingly "They think it was just a rumor. As fate would have it they haven't seen her recently, I would think that she had some assistance." Temari looks up now giddy, almost ecstatic speaking even faster now "So it's a women?" Gaara smirks hard at Temari shaking his head lightly he speaks to her with a laugh in his voice "You would notice that, and yes she is in deed a girl." Temari smiles brightly and lays back on the couch closing her eyes speaking lightly "I'm going to sleep, wake me up in an hour or so."

Sakura wanders around the sand village wondering if she really made the right decision. She sits down on a flight of stairs talking to herself "What am i doing here? Why am i so bummed out about this?" She puts her hand on the back of her head and feels that her headband is missing. She looks at her shoes knowing it is for the best that it is gone, if she was to get caught as a leaf village ninja who knows what would happen. She stands up and begins to walk again not really thinking about anything, she passes through random faces that of course she had never seen before. Sakura begins to finally think she made the right decision, and begins to loosen up looking for potential friends. She feels a light grip on her shoulder, and turns to be confronted by Kankuro and he speaks lightly to her "You're the leaf ninja, the one people have been talking about." She turns to run away but Kankuro says slightly louder "Please don't leave, you must need a place to stay." She turns back to him not moving very far and opens her mouth speaking in a squeaky scared voice "And you could help me with that?" Kankuro smirks thinking of Temari at home depressed, he speaks to Sakura calmly and warmly "Actually, yes i can. If you don't mind living with a few people." Sakura nods lightly and Kankuro starts to walk signaling for her to follow him. She walks a good distance away from him and he speaks to her as he walks "Do you have someone you came here for?" She replies uneasily "No, i came here to get away from some people actually." Kankuro smiles at this answer still thinking of Temari, and continues to ask questions "So, why the sand village?" Sakura hadn't really thought a lot about this herself, so she answers lightly "I'm not really sure, something drew me here." Kankuro smiles even harder now, knowing only good could come out of this for his loved sister. Kankuro looks back at her and notices she is walking slightly closer to him now, so he decides to keep talking "What's your name by the way?" Sakura had wondered why this strange man hadn't asked her that yet, she offers the answer with her mind more at peace now "Sakura, it's Sakura Haruno." Kankuro had not ever heard of this girl before, which put his mind more a rest as well. So he decides to give up his name as well "Mine is Kankuro, Kankuro Sabaku No. Its nice to meet you, i also have a brother and a sister at my home." Sakura had in fact heard of the Sabaku No family, but only one of them and that was Gaara. She thought she would try her luck with his brother about more information "So your brother must be Gaara?" Kankuro knew his brothers name got around so he only smiled at her remark answering truthfully "Yeah, me and my sister used to hate him until recently. He was always so mean and hateful, and one day he just kind of changed and became the sweetest person we ever knew." Sakura didn't know anything about Gaara's personality so couldn't comment Kankuro's last remark. They soon find them selves at the Sabaku No house hold.


	3. And so We Met

Chapter 3

And So... We Meet

Sakura watches Kankuro open the door of the Sabaku No house, he turns to her talking "Let me go in and talk to them and ill be right back." He walks inside leaving Sakura alone, she sits on the steps staring at her shoes waiting. The door finally opens but it is not Kankuro standing in the door way, it is Gaara talking even as he opens the door "So you must be Sakura, please come in and we can all properly meet." She stands up and walks in side and Gaara immediately starts talking "My name is Gaara, my sister Temari is out right now but she will be the most excited to meet you. She is the one who saved you." Sakura looks around confused about Gaara's last statement. Gaara sees her confusion and starts to speak "She pulled your headband off, so that they wouldn't exile you." Sakura gives a surprised look not knowing what to say. Gaara ponders hard on what to say next, he knows his sister will like her innocents and he also knew he needed to sway this girl toward liking his sister so he spoke carefully "So, what do you do for fun?" Sakura knew what she did at home, she sat around and thought about Sasuke and her few other friends. She also knew that she could no longer do that so she answered Gaara's question vaguely "Anything that comes up, I really would like to reinvent myself." Gaara looks happy at this answer and looks backwards speaking loudly "Kankuro, I think that we should find Temari. These 2 should hang out for awhile, neither of them really have anyone right now." Kankuro's voice carries very faintly "That's why I brought her home, where could she be?" Sakura stares around still not knowing what is going on, but speaks out of curiosity "Is she..." Sakura stops not knowing what to say really and Gaara finishes her sentence "Different? Yeah, you cold say that." Kankuro's voice comes into the room again "But she is the sweetest person on the planet, i swear. She just needs someone." Sakura places her hands on her knees finally realizing everything that s going on. She feels an urge to meet their sister so badly, feeling a connection with her now. Only difference is this girl had lived here her whole life, she knew that they would like each other. Sakura gains a smile on her face before speaking next "So, is she do back soon?" As she says that Temari walks through the door hearing Sakura's last statement, Temari has a little anger in her voice when speaking next "I don't need your help, Gaara or you Kankuro." Temari walks quickly to her room, Gaara following her.

Temari sits on her bed listening to Gaara speak "Kankuro brought her home because she needed a place to stay. Sure we had you in mind, but not because we have lack of faith in you. Just because we love you, and we spoke kindly about you not to impress her but just being truthful." Temari smiles at her brother that she has loved very much lately, she speaks to him softly to let him know she is not mad "Thank you, I guess i should go introduce myself to her." Temari stands up walking into the room she left Sakura in and speaks to her kindly "Hi, im Temari." She smiles brightly listening to her shy voice answer her "Im Sakura..." Sakura studiers off thinking about what to say next, but soon notices Temari's eyes staring at her warmly. Almost if not more warmly than Naruto used to look at her, Sakura is overcome by thoughts she knew she shouldn't have about another women. Temari pulls her from her thoughts with a warm voice to match her stare "What brings you here?" Temari eyes Sakura, knowing then that she is everything Temari could ever hope for. She was shy, caring, and very pretty in Temari's eyes. Sakura answers weakly now entranced by Temari "I'm not sure, I felt i needed to get away." Temari thinks of all the things she wants to say, and decides on something nice but not giving away her feelings just yet "I'm glad you did, we are glad to have you." Sakura lets these words sift over her own tongue, hoping that she means that she herself is glad to have her. Sure she like Gaara he was nice and Kankuro scared her a little by appearance but was actually nice as well. But Temari was nice, welcoming, and so beautiful. Sakura's next comment would surprise her and make her blush a lot "Do you have a boyfriend Temari?" Sakura immediately covers her mouth, she really did not know what to do covering her mouth she knew only made her more obvious. Temari giggles before answering "No, and i don't really plan on having one either." Sakura stares in awe, did this mean she didn't like guys or that there was no guy she was interested in? Sakura could only speculate the meaning of Temari's words. Temari blushes a little thinking of the proper way of speaking next. She could now make a move toward Sakura knowing she wanted her as well "Do you have anything important to do tonight? Or would you like to have dinner with me?" Gaara who had long left the room with Kankuro was listening hard from the next room. Sakura blushes harder than ever before and then begins to giggle a little before talking "Just me and you?" Temari doesn't really think before answering knowing not a lot of thought was needed "Yeah, I thought it would be nice to get to know you." Sakura smiles without even realizing it. Temari continues talking jokingly "Unless you would rather have the 2 stooges around" Sakura shakes her head laughing lightly.


	4. Please allow me to slay your loneliness

Chapter 4

Please, Allow Me To Slay Your Loneliness

Temari sits the table with every detail perfect, making sure nothing is out of place in even the least little bit. She had sent Sakura into town for the groceries so that she could surprise her with a special set up. Kankuro watches speaking to his sister "So, what the plan?" Temari doesn't look up from her work when she speaks "First of all I have to get you 2 dorks out of the house." Kankuro laughs at her before speaking "Well that's not hard, just tell us to leave." Temari smiles to herself and then raises up and hugs her brother tightly talking to him "I love you guys." Kankuro hugs his sister back speaking to her very softly "I know, I'm just glad you're happy." Temari lets go and goes back to her work and turns back slightly and sees her other brother standing next to Kankuro so she talks to him as well "Thank you very much Gaara, you mean a lot to me as well" Gaara smiles drinking from a small cup before talking "As you do to me, and i hope you have a great time tonight." Temari continues to light candles and make things perfect but makes sure to answer her brother "I will, but its all thanks to you guys." Gaara hold Kankuro's sleeve talking to him playfully "Come on, we should leave for a while." Kankuro and Gaara walk out of the house just as Sakura is walking in with bags of groceries. Temari rushes over to her immediately grabbing the bags and taking them to the kitchen. Sakura only smiles at her, knowing this is already the happiest night of her life. Sakura opens her mouth to speak but Temari beats her to the punch "Is there anything in particular that you don't like to eat?" Sakura notices all the candles and the perfect table, and carefully walks into the kitchen behind Temari laying her head on Temari's shoulder lightly. Temari smiles getting the hint coking her head to the side and letting their lips meet lightly kissing Sakura for a long time, Sakura and Temari both close their eyes enjoying it more than anything they've ever felt before. Once they stop Sakura speaks "I'm sure if you prepare it ill be able to eat anything, just being made by you makes it perfect." Temari smiles going to work on the food but carefully choosing her next words "I'll have to learn your favorite foods one day, what kind of lover would I be." Sakura giggles happily at this remark but answering anyways "I'm making up a whole new life here, so new favorite foods as well." She smiles and continues talking "I'm very glad to be your lover, it's the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." Temari looks back at Sakura with tears in her eyes, light tears shed out of happiness speaking lovingly to Sakura "You have no idea, how happy I am to have found you." Sakura rushes over to her quickly almost diving into her arms wrapping her own arms around Temari. Temari places her arms around Sakura as well holding her close. Sakura speaks with an almost whine in her voice "No, we found each other. We where meant to be together, I don't believe in fate but it sure did lead us together here." Temari stares down at the food and then down at Sakura again talking almost into her neck "I'll let Gaara and Kankuro prepare this food, all I want to do is be with you. If that is alright." Sakura stares up lovingly replying playfully "I would like nothing more than that silly."

Sakura looks down at Temari who is now laying her head on Sakura's stomach. Temari looks up at Sakura and they share a quick kiss before Temari returns her head to its original position. Sakura brushes her hand across Temari's face lovingly and Temari puts her arms around Sakura's waist smiling widely. Sakura smirks talking playfully "Are you enjoying yourself down there?" Temari smiles wider nodding at Sakura, Sakura smiles back placing her other hand on Temari's waist. Temari rubs her head on Sakura's stomach moving up further and further until she has her head placed on Sakura's breast. Sakura only smiles at her, and Temari puts her finger to Sakura's mouth playfully. Gaara and Kankuro walk in and Kankuro gives off an evil grin, and Gaara speaks playing around "Why is this food not done? And what are you two doing up so late?" Gaara laughs at himself walking into the kitchen letting his voice carry into the living room "I guess ill have to make this food so me and Kankuro will have something to eat." Sakura can't help but laugh a little bit, Temari looks up at her lovingly sitting up and wondering in to the kitchen talking to Gaara "You better make some for us to." Gaara smiles hugging his sister talking happily "I'm glad you're happy, it means a lot that I can finally be the brother I always wanted to be." Temari hugs him back and wiggles away speaking while walking back toward Sakura "Don't think much of it, you have more than made up for the past. And by the way, I'm serious about the food." Gaara laughs and begins to prepare food as his sister walks slowly away from him. Sakura watches Temari re enter the room and take a seat next to her. Sakura smiles and moves as close to Temari as possible talking happily "Are you alright?" Temari smiles before replying "Everything seems alright with you, why do you ask?" Temari puts an arm around Sakura's waist listening to her closely "No reason, I just want to make sure my girl is alright." Temari smiles knowing she should be happy now and let her past go. Sakura smiles back not knowing what's going on in her lovers head so she decides to ask "Anything I should know about?" Temari replies immediately "No, we should both just forget our past." Sakura nods, feeling the same way speaking out of love now "Alright, as long as im with you." Temari talks next the same tone as Sakura "If I have anything to do with it, you always will be." Sakura jumps toward Temari hugging her hard speaking with her eyes closed "I won't ever let you be lonely again."


End file.
